


Burning Desire

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Salt And Burn, Team Free Will, but almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Written for Destiel Promptober 2018! The prompt today is: children.Cas and Dean save each other on hunts all the time, and the winner gets special treatment *wink wink* after the monster is vanquished. Who wins this round?





	Burning Desire

“You burned the wrong corpse, Cas. Dammit.”

 

Bless him, Cas was a warrior of God. He could crumble entire cities with the flick of a wrist. His true form blinded and deafened. He was programmed to be ruthless and absolute, and although he had chosen free will long ago, his old nature came out on hunts occasionally. Sam and Dean learned to use it to their advantage. In the midst of chaos, Cas was there to make tactical decisions and help the hunters’ cause. 

 

But he really sucked at salt and burns. 

 

Perhaps it was the simplicity of it — was he just overthinking the process? You find the bad ghost, you kill the bad ghost, you leave. It was easy. Or maybe Sam and Dean had accustomed themselves to it, but failed to relay its fundamentals to the angel?

 

“But Dean,” Cas defended, holding a shovel and a cell phone. “I saw the spirit of Anna Marie at the hotel, and she told me I had to stop Margie.”

 

Dean’s sigh could be heard loud and clear through the speaker. “Not old lady Margie, Cas. Little kid Margie!”

 

“There’s more than one Margie?”

 

“Dude, people ‘round here run outta names too quick, so they start picking from the family tree. Besides the point, Cas. Get to the right grave. The rest of them are pissed you crispified their favorite aunt.” Dean hung up before Cas could say goodbye and ducked right before a TV hit his face. 

 

“Dean, catch!” Sam shouted from the other end of the room, holding up a tire iron. 

 

This hotel had seen some stuff. Specifically, a family reunion gone horribly wrong. Long story short, the psycho killer ended up being a child, not Creepy Uncle Pervert like everyone suspected, and old Margie got the brunt of the blame because she had fooled around with the creepy uncle before everyone knew it was him that was, in fact, creeping. Dean was the one to figure out the true culprit, but Cas was still trusting the testimony of one of the mistaken relatives. 

 

Before Dean could catch the tire iron, an invisible force flung him into the wall. Groaning in pain as he reached for something nearby to raise himself on, he caught a quick glimpse of a small child glitching in and out of physical form. Sam swept by and pulled him up before shooting off a round of salt, making the small, singularly focused girl dissipate. 

 

“How long does it take to dig a friggin’ grave?” Dean grumbled, swatting away several more ghost kids with his iron. “Can’t he use his angel mojo and poof it outta the ground?”

 

Meanwhile, Cas has discovered that digging a perfectly rectangular hole in the exact spot the coffin would lay was harder than the boys made it look. When all this was over, Dean owed him a very long ear rub — yes, ears, don’t be judgy — for saving them all from the rabid killer ghost child. Cas had other plans for Dean, too, but they depended heavily on who ended up saving who. 

 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes at the sound of his cell phone ringing in the middle of a face-off with the girl herself, miss Margie Doswell, plus some little friends. 

 

“Cas, what the hell?”

 

“Is the coffin supposed to be facing diagonally, Dean?”

 

“Shut up, Cas! She’s right here in front of me! And no, they shift around if the ground softens down there. Now will you just let me —”

 

In mid sentence, little Margie misted out of sight, much to the relief of the other children being controlled by her. They immediately left Dean alone, opting instead to begin playing chase amongst themselves. 

 

“Dean! She’s here!” Cas yelled through the phone. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled, dodging a flying lamp and hurrying to the room door. “Sammy! The girl’s attacking Cas at the grave. Hold it down back here!” After his brother nodded in reply, Dean hung up and bolted out, burning rubber on the way to saving his well-meaning but completely clueless fellow hunter and — for better or worse — one true love. 

 

And that’s the story of how Dean, not Cas, got the ear rub that night. Tangled up in Dean’s bed, lightly touching and procrastinating on making the first move, the two bickered until Cas moved his fingers from Dean’s ears to his jaw. 

 

“I ended up saving you in the end,” Cas argued, not giving up that easily. 

 

“Yeah, after I kept that psycho kid from gutting you. You’re welcome.”

 

Cas trailed his fingers back to Dean’s neck and started massaging there, short hairs tickling his palm. “I am a celestial being, Dean. I could have —”

 

“Blah blah blah,” Dean interjected, an intense eye roll rotating his head under Cas’ touch, but not pushing in opposition of it. “I came to your rescue and that’s that. I won that ear rub fair and square. What are you doing now?”

 

Cas stilled his hands and held Dean’s face, staring into his eyes with such intensity, Dean was sure his gaze would swallow him whole. 

 

“I’m making it easier to do this,” he answered before laying a lazy kiss on Dean’s mouth, not really expecting a return. 

 

He was wrong to assume as much. Dean opened his mouth against Cas’ lips and rolled on top of him, grinding their hips together. Grabbing at each other’s shoulders and waists, the two lost track of limbs as they pressed together, creating as much heat and friction as they could.

 

Dean whimpered in surrender when he pressed his pelvis downward and found both of them rock hard. 

 

“Okay, fine,” he said. “I mighta saved your ass, but you burned the body. You win.”

 

Cas’ eyes grew dark as he smirked and flipped Dean onto his back, picking at his underwear waistband. 

 

“Take these ridiculous things off and spread your legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love in the comments!


End file.
